The objectives of this grant proposal involve antineoplastic and biological effects of cyclic nucleotide analogs. In order to understand their specific mechanisms of action, we would study: Biological evaluation in cell culture and on mice. Studies on cyclic nucleotide phosphodiesterase activities from L5178Y leukemia cells. Studies on cyclic AMP and cyclic GMP protein kinases.